grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Franco
Sergeant Franco is a police officer who appears to be under Sergeant Wu and works in the Homicide Department. He appears to share many of Wu's duties and possibly fills in for Sergeant Wu whenever the latter is busy elsewhere. Appearances Season 1 He was present at Ryan Showalter's condominium when Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrived at the crime scene. He told them that there weren't any witnesses and that video from surveillance cameras was being downloaded. Franco also informed them of Showalter's girlfriend, Amy Lewis, who found his body. Back at the precinct, he told the detectives that they got a hit on the woman's finger they found and that the same fingerprint was found at crime scenes in Phoenix five years before. Franco was at the scene of the murder of the Weller couple. He later called Hank after finding Dimitri Sknotos' abandoned and salvaged car and stayed at the scene until they arrived. He tried to capture a man lurking in the nearby abandoned warehouse, but the man injured Franco's hand and escaped. Franco was in a patrol car watching Clint Vickers' vehicle when it was ID'd. When Nick and Hank arrived, he pointed it out to them and guessed that the suspects they were looking for were in the building of which the vehicle was parked outside. Franco told them he hadn't seen any movement in or out of the building. As Nick and Hank closed in, Nick told Franco to cover the back. Franco was assigned to watch Hank's house after it became clear that Hank was a potential target of Akira Kimura, who was looking for the Coins of Zakynthos. When Hank arrived home, he told him that he hadn't seen anything going on. However, Franco later heard gunshots from inside Hank's home and went inside to investigate. Hank pointed his gun at Franco upon seeing him enter the room he was in, and after Franco got him to lower his weapon and asked him who he was shooting at, he, Hank, and some of the police began to inspect some of the damage inside Hank's home as a result of Kimura having broken in at an unknown earlier time. Season 2 Franco was among several Portland police officers that arrived at Nick's house after his fight with Akira Kimura (along with the help of Kelly Burkhardt). Franco noticed Kimura's stab wound in the chest when he and Wu turned his body over and asked Nick about, who said it must have happened in the fight. After receiving a phone call warning that a Nuckelavee had been sent to Portland, Captain Renard called Franco into his office and gave him a list of all arriving flights to Portland. He told Franco that they had received a warning about a male fugitive arriving to Portland from Rome via and asked Franco to get all the names of anyone matching that itinerary. Franco later returned and found three people that matched but noted that one of them was unaccounted for and that a cab and its driver went missing within 30 minutes of his plane arrival. Franco described the details of Brandon Kingston's crime scene to Nick and Hank when they arrived. Franco thought that whoever killed him used a hunting knife or a saw. Renard told Franco to call the Albuquerque Police Department and put in a request for a copy of Detective Espinosa's files relating to the case of La Llorona. Franco informed Renard that the hospital called and were wondering when he would make a statement because Donna Reynolds was going to be released in 20 minutes. Later, Franco, along with Nick, Hank, Renard, Wu, and Ryan Smulson, watched the video of Adrian Zayne's forced confession via branding that had been uploaded to the internet. He was at the precinct when Zayne's co-conspirator, Richard Berna, was brought in for questioning, but when Nick and Hank were just about to arrest Berna, Franco lamented over Berna being released, which Nick and Hank denied doing. Franco informed them that somebody cut him loose because he had walked out, and Hank then told Franco to get SERT (Special Emergency Response Team) out to Berna's house. Franco obtained information from the Bank Teller about the robbery at the First Cascadian Bank. He then told Nick and Hank that there were three robbers, they were all wearing some kind of animal masks, and security cameras that caught it all on tape were being reviewed. Franco, who had been promoted to sergeant, arrived with Wu at the house where Richard Mulpus was rampaging and found the body of Lilly O'Hara. He was attacked by Mulpus, and when Wu attacked Mulpus and was knocked down, Franco shot and killed him. Season 3 Franco went with Wu, Hank, and several other officers to the container yard where there were many zombies behaving violently and attacking Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette. Outside of Hank, the police believed the attackers were all under the influence of some kind of drug. Franco helped assist the other officers in placing all of the zombies in a shipping container. Franco briefed Nick and Hank when they arrived at the murder scene of Alfredo Guzman and Eddie Otero. He then told them that a witness who heard the attack, Mr. Martinez, was in the back of his police car. He entered Alex Renko's hotel room to tell Nick, Hank, and Wu that the hazmat unit had arrived, and just as he was about to tell them that they said not to touch the body, he noticed Renko's almost unrecognizable body lying on the floor after he had just collapsed practically on top of Hank. He was at the precinct when Captain Renard showed the dash cam video of Woden attacking the OHP Officer. He was eating with Wu in a patrol car and talking about how he was trying to eat healthier because his wife had been complaining about his diet, when Wu heard a radio call for a possible assault at an address that was familiar to him. He realized that his friend, Dana, and her husband lived there, and they quickly arrived at the house. A neighbor called for them when she heard them enter, and Franco then went outside to direct the arriving EMTs where to go. Just then, Dana's husband arrived back at the house, and Franco led him upstairs. Franco told him that they had just arrived and didn't know what happened yet, and Wu and Franco had to restrain him from interfering with the EMTs. Later, while Nick, Hank, and Wu were examining the scene, Franco told them that the neighbor was ready to talk to them. Franco described the crime scene of a campus laboratory to Nick and Hank, telling them that one campus security officer was dead and that another officer was wounded, who killed one of the attackers and was having a hard time dealing with the death of his partner. When Nick asked Franco if the campus officer got a good look at his attacker, Franco said the officer thought he looked like the Anubis sarcophagus and figured he was wearing a mask. Professor Vera Gates then arrived at the crime scene demanding to know what happened, and Nick told Franco it was okay to let her in. Franco reported to Nick and Juliette's house after Captain Renard was shot. He told Wu that there was no sign of Nick or Juliette inside the house, but he showed him Weston Steward's decapitated head found at the bottom of the staircase and told him that he was an FBI agent. Franco added that Steward had a fake passport on him and asked Wu what he thought had happened, who responded that he had no idea. Franco then showed him the rest of Steward's body upstairs and the bloody machete that was likely the weapon used to kill him. Wu then told Franco to contact the FBI. Season 4 Franco arrived to Trubel's room, where Wu was sitting on the bed looking at the Grimm diaries. Franco told him that Nick and Hank were there, so Wu and Franco met them outside the house. Wu recognized Trubel, and Juliette said that she had been staying with them. Nick told Wu and Franco that she was the one who killed the shooter, which surprised them both. Nick told them the shooter tried to kill her after he shot Renard. Nick and Hank went inside with Wu and Franco to talk to Detectives Meacham and Pogue, as they were handling the case. Franco described a suspect to Wu that they were looking as he rode in a patrol car: "Long, shaggy hair, glowing red eyes, and blood dripping down its doglike face." He couldn't believe the suspect description and thought that the suspect may have had a getaway car, but Wu was determined to find him and believed he was close by somewhere on foot. Franco commented on how Wu seemed to be taking the search personally and asked when the last time was that Wu took a vacation. Before Wu could respond, he nearly hit someone matching the suspect's description, and Franco asked in bewilderment what that was as whatever they almost hit quickly ran off. Wu got out of his car and told him to call for backup before chasing after the suspect. Franco then drove around the block but couldn't find the suspect. When he came across Wu again, he asked him if he knew where the suspect went. Wu didn't say anything and turned to look for someone he had just spoken to before Franco arrived, but he was now gone. Nick and Hank arrived with Wu at Monroe and Rosalee's house, where Franco briefed them on how Monroe got taken and brought them to where Officer Acker was. He told them that Acker saw someone on the street, got out to investigate, and was knocked out with a blow to the head and then dragged a few feet away. Nick asked if anyone saw it, and Franco told him they were working on that. He then noticed Wu and asked him if he was okay because he'd heard what happened to him at a bar earlier that night, and Nick said he was fine and that it was just a misunderstanding. He brought in the previous night's crime report to Renard's office as Renard had requested. Renard specifically wanted to know if there were any reports of aggravated assaults, and he had Franco look into one report specifically and check with the victim for a possible description of the attacker. Franco returned to his office to let him know that the victim, named James Waddell, was attacked at 2:45 AM next to the . Franco told him that there were no witnesses, and he couldn't provide a description of who assaulted him. Renard told Franco that he didn't want him to check on the victim at the hospital when Franco asked. He was the officer doing surveillance on Captain Renard's home after Nick, Hank, and Renard had found Henrietta murdered in her home. He asked Nick and Hank what he was supposed to be looking for, and they told him to let them know if anyone left or entered Renard's home. He asked if they were after the Captain again, but Hank just told him maybe and that they didn't know yet. He later called Nick to let him know that the Captain was headed to the precinct. Season 5 Franco was at the gas station where two U.S. Marshals were found dead in a restroom. When Hank and Pogue arrived, he warned them that the scene was extremely bloody and that whoever killed them must've been a "badass." He showed Nick and Hank the body of Patrick Defonte, who had been killed in an alleyway and had the skin on his face surgically removed all in one piece. Franco introduced Nick and Hank to an apparent witness who had seen Kevin Salesky the night he was killed, Pinklon "Pinky" Williams, who was sleeping in the back of Franco's car. Hank recognized Pinky from previous arrests, and he woke him up so he could give the detectives an account of what happened when he saw Kevin. After Pinky showed them the last time he had seen him, Franco told him he could leave. Franco met Nick and Hank at the crime scene where the body of Theo Delano was found, telling the detectives that Theo had a gruesome neck wound. He also told them that Theo had a long police record, so he was identified immediately by several officers, and there were no witnesses that had come forward. Nick and Hank then left to check on Wu, whose apartment was nearby. Nick, Hank, and Wu all returned, and Franco asked Wu how he was doing because he'd heard about him having been injured. He welcomed Wu back and then commented on how hardly anyone would be upset to hear of Theo's death. After Hank reported the breaking and entering by Tony Talamonti, Franco arrived at the scene and told Hank that he found Tony's car down the street. Hank told him to show him the car, and Franco led him to it and informed him that he'd found some paraphernalia, a lot of drugs, and a laptop. In the trunk, Franco said he found a dead cat, several stolen license plates, and a 12-gauge pump shotgun. Back at the precinct, Franco did some investigating on Tony, finding out that he was using a very good fake ID and that his real name was Anthony Talamonti. He told Hank this, including his drug and arrest history as well. Hank wondered why Tony had broken into Zuri's appartment and not taken anything, and Franco thought maybe Hank caught him on the way in, but Hank told him he was at the door about to leave. Franco couldn't make much sense of the circumstances, including why Tony had a dead cat in his trunk. As Black Claw started carrying out their plan to extract Nick from his holding cell in the precinct, a massive wave of crimes started occurring in Portland, resulting in the precinct getting flooded with 911 calls. Franco was in disbelief and left to handle one of several reported robberies as Wu told him he'd join him later. Season 6 When Renard came across two dead bodies of North Precinct officers lying in the hallway of the South Precinct, Franco explained that they were killed sometime after they arrived to transport Nick to the North Precinct. Franco relayed his suspicions about all the bogus 911 calls that came in just as the North Precinct officers were arriving to transport Nick, but Renard told Franco that Nick had broken out before he could be transported and ordered him to put out an APB on Nick with a shoot to kill order if he resists. Franco tried to reason with Renard, but he eventually followed his orders. Later, when Hank and Wu arrived at the precinct, Franco was relieved to see them, thinking they may have had something to do with the two dead cops. Franco told Hank and Wu about his concerns about Renard going on a rampage to get Nick and how uncomfortable he was with being part of efforts in "taking down one of our own." A few moments later, he handed over search warrants that had just come in to Renard. Franco kept Renard appraised throughout the day on the manhunt for Nick. Renard was determined to find Nick, no matter the amount of time, effort, and energy it took. Any attempts by Franco to get Renard to listen to reason were quickly rejected, with Renard's level of agitation possibly being raised by him at one point seeing a bloody Franco speaking in the voice of Meisner. When a promising lead came up in the form of Bud Wurstner, Renard ordered SERT teams at Bud's house and repair shop. Franco parked near the repair shop after completing a drive-by and informed dispatch that someone was going to have to be sent in to look for any signs of Nick. Wu later called Franco to see where he was, and Franco reluctantly answered his call before letting him know that Renard had ordered him not to talk to Wu or Hank. Franco agreed that Renard seemed out of control but said he still had rank. Wu then told Franco he needed to ask him something, and Franco responded, "Drew, you're putting me in a tough spot here." Wu then told him he didn't need to answer his question and to just not say anything if the address he was going to give him was where he was. After Wu gave him the address of the repair shop, Franco obliged Wu's request and said nothing. As SERT teams assembled outside Bud's shop, Franco told Renard that a freezer big enough to hold a man had been loaded into Bud's truck. As the SERT team prepared to enter Bud's shop, Hank and Wu drove up in their patrol car and promptly arrested Renard, charging him with the murder of Rachel Wood. Franco asked, "What the hell are you guys doing?" and Hank told him not to interfere with the arrest. Renard urged the SERT team to finish what they were doing, but Hank and Wu told everyone Renard was no longer in command, leaving Franco left wondering what to do next. The SERT Team Commander then gave the official order to move in. Soon after, the SERT Team Leader failed to give the Commander any status update, and Franco wondered what was taking them so long, when suddenly, shots rang out and Nick, disguised as the SERT Team Leader, ran out of the shop and told everyone that they had gotten away. Back at the precinct, Franco caught up with Hank and Wu. He asked them what was going on and told them that Nick had escaped. Wu asked how he managed to do that, and Franco had no answer, only telling them that they found the SERT team unconscious, clueless as to what had happened, with the SERT Team Leader also not knowing how he ended up six miles away waking up in his truck. Franco then asked why they arrested Renard, but Hank gave no details, only saying they were going where the evidence took them. Franco said he was glad he wasn't the one that had to arrest the Captain but told them that if they got in touch with Nick, it would be best to tell him to turn himself in because officers were now not going to wait to shoot first. Franco's dead body was seen lying on the floor of the precinct, having been killed by Zerstörer. However, the deaths that were caused by Zerstörer subsequent to him crossing over into earth were reversed when Nick, Trubel, and the spirits of Nick's mother, Kelly, and his aunt, Marie, killed Zerstörer. Webisode Part 1, "Deep Freeze" He and Wu knocked on the door of Bud's shop to ask if he had seen or heard anything unusual. They asked Bud to call if anything happens. Part 3 "Tight Squeeze" He and Wu cautiously entered Bud's shop with guns drawn in response to Bud's 911 call. When Bud emerged from the freezer, they both looked at him, and the zombie attacked from behind. All three retreated to the freezer, which Wu locked with a wrench before calling for backup on his radio. Part 4 "Dance with the Dämmerzustand" When Wu heard a voice outside and opened the freezer door, he watched while Hank felled the zombie with one punch. Images 111-Franco.png 221-Franco.png 309-Franco.png 312-Officers in the Precinct.png 519-Franco.png 601-Renard sees Franco as Meisner.png 601-Renard, Franco and SERT Team Commander.jpg 613-Franco's body.png Quotes *(To Nick about Brian Cooney's car) "If I had known they were gonna dump another vehicle, I would've just slept here last night." *(To Nick and Renard about Akira Kimura) "At least we got this son of a bitch." *(To Nick and Hank about Pinky): "I think he kind of had a rough year last night." *(To Nick and Hank about the deceased Theo Delano): "Victim, male. Lot of blood. Wound on his neck, and by wound, I mean someone chewed his jugular up with a chainsaw. Fun stuff." *(To Wu about the deceased Theo Delano): "Not many tears are gonna be shed over this hombre." Trivia *Franco seemed to fill in for Wu in the episodes and . *In , he had been promoted to sergeant, as seen on his name patch. *His wife has him under a strict diet. Category:Law Enforcement Personnel